


Drumsticks A.I.

by yungbludownsme69420



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Lemon, Smut, drumsticks, mature content, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungbludownsme69420/pseuds/yungbludownsme69420
Summary: Ashton teaches you to play the drums and things get heated.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 9





	Drumsticks A.I.

A/N thank you for the support.

⚠Warning: Very Kinky Smut⚠

Word Count: 969

You and your boyfriend Ashton were in your shared home. You were sitting in the living room zoned out in your thought's. But you were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a rather loud banging. Even though you knew what it was you still went into the basement to see where the sound had come from.

When you got to the basement you seen a rather perfect looking man sitting on the stool going hard on his drums. You stood there for awhile, soaking in Ashton's impressive biceps. As you turned to leave you heard Ash say "Y/N, stay,"

As you turned around you seen Ash get up, walk towards you, grab your hand and bring towards his drum-set. As he sat down he brought you down with him and you were sitting on his lap. Your eyes wide since you've always wanted him to teach you how to play.

"Do you want to try?" Ash asks while kissing down your neck.

"Duh, I've been begging you to teach me for what feels like forever," You said while grabbing the the drumsticks. Then he started tell you what to hit, where to hit and how to hit it so it makes the right sound. Once you got the hang of it you started playing F/s, while Ashton's hands started to make their way to your thighs, your breath hitched but you kept playing what you thought was right. "How was that?" you say turning to look at him.

"It was good" he said sounding distracted and if you were being honest you weren't that into learning the drums in that very moment. As you moved to get up you grabbed his hand and took him into the bedroom, not noticing that he had brought his drumsticks with him.

Once he sat at the end of the bed you straddled his hips and kissed down his jawline desperately searching for his sweet spot. As your lips found his sweet spot you heard a groan fall from hips lips which made you grind down on him harder than expected, this action only made him moan louder. So as you continued to grind on him you heard him say "S-s-stop o-or I'll cum in my pants, I wanna cum in you"

So you stopped and seen that you both were still dressed and as you stripped down to your F/C bra and panties, and he stripped down to his boxers. He pulled you into a sweet passionate kiss as he gently pushed you onto the bed, as you moved up the bed so your head hit the pillows, he crawled on top of you.

He gives you a slow sensual kiss. He then starts kissing down your jawline to your neck and searching for the one spot that makes you want him to never stop touching you. As he worked on giving you hickeys, one of his hands moved down to your F/C panties slipping into them and expertly rubbing your clit in slow circles making you want more. Then he took his fingers away making you whimper from the loss of contact.

As he worked towards your breasts he took off your bra and started to suck gently on one of your nipples, while rolling the other one in between his fingers and then switching doing the same he'd done before making you squirm underneath him. As he reached your panties he took the waist band and in between his teeth pulling them down. As you laid there fully exposed to him he whispered "You're so beautiful, Y/N"

Then he spread your folds, put his tongue flat on your clit with just enough pressure to make you let out a low groan, biting your bottom lip to keep from make any sound. As he started to kitten lick your clit he gently pushed in one of his drumsticks, which at first confused you but you were taken by the pleasure that it didn't matter anymore, as you started moaning he added the second drumstick which made you arch your back and let out a pornographic moan. As he started thrusting them in faster he hit your g-spot making you let out another pornographic moan and run your hands through his hair slightly pulling at it making him groan onto your clit making moan louder. As he kept hitting your g-spot making you clench around the drumsticks and cum.

As you came down from your high he pulled the drumsticks from your quivering pussy. You pulled him into a heated kiss flipping over so you were on top, you pulled his boxers off and put the head of his cock in your mouth wiping away his precum with your tongue. You let him out of your mouth and grabbed a condom from the bed side table sliding it onto him and while moving so he was at your entrance. As you sank down onto him, you moaned at the feeling of him filling you up.

You started to bounce on him slowly making him let out a low groan. As you moved faster his hands went to your hips and flipping you over and keeping pace but he was going harder hitting your g-spot making you near climax faster than you wanted. As you were about to cum you said "Ash I-I'm c-c-close''

"M-me too, babe" he said while leaning down and kissing you sweetly. He hit your g-spot one last time and buried his in your neck let out a low growl of your name. Once you both came down from your highs he cleaned you both up and put on a pair of boxers. Putting his shirt on you. As you were about to drift of into a deep sleep you said "I can't wait for my next lesson."


End file.
